


Klandestin

by Chocochino (leevee)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat!Minseok, Friendship, Gen, Plot Twists, Stray Cat AU, with a bit hint of romance because i'm actually straight as uncooked spaghetti
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/Chocochino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han adalah seorang pecinta kucing. Suatu hari, ia menemukan Xiumin, kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klandestin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kim Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kim+Jo).



> EXO members are a part of SM Entertainment.  
> An alternate universe by Chocochino.  
> Written as a birthday fanfiction for Kim Jo.  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story.  
> This story is entirely fictional without any intention to make controversies or any negative impact.

Mungkin karena sebuah kebetulan, atau takdir yang telah menuliskannya, seekor kucing diguyur hujan lebat saat tengah malam. Demikianlah kondisinya.

Hewan berbulu jingga pada kakinya ini hanya bisa berjalan dengan lesu sambil berpegang pada sebuah pengharapan yang rapuh; berharap bahwa ada cahaya yang terbuka untuknya. Di jam-jam seperti ini, seharusnya hanya toko 24 jam yang masih terbuka untuk manusia, sehingga tidak mungkin ia masuk dan mengais makanan. Lagipula, benda menjijikkan sepertinya tidak akan bisa masuk melewati pintu—kalau pun ia nekad mencoba, pramuniaga yang bertugas pasti sudah menendangnya keluar.

Bagaimana dengan opsi mengais tempat sampah? Yang benar saja. Sekarang ini sedang hujan lebat. Kemungkinan besar semua makanan yang ada di sana sudah dibasahi oleh asam korosif yang menitik dari langit. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai remah-remah tersebut begitu saja.

Mengeong di depan rumah orang-orang yang memiliki belas kasihan? Oh, pada saat ini, para manusia baik hati itu pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Begitu juga dengan kucing-kucing lain yang mereka adopsi.

Jadi mungkin karena sebuah kebetulan, atau takdir yang telah menuliskannya, seekor kucing hitam kecil berjalan sendirian di bawah hujan lebat tengah malam, mencari tempat untuk berteduh sembari menahan rasa lapar yang melanda. Demikianlah kondisinya sebelum seorang laki-laki berpayung matahari menggendongnya dengan sorot iba.

“Oh, halo, kucing malang!” ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus bulu jingganya dengan lembut, “Namaku Lu Han. Kebetulan kita bertemu.”

* * *

“Lu Han! Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, jangan bawa hewan peliharaan ke dalam apartemen!”

Lagi-lagi teriakan itu mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk Lu Han yang saat ini sedang mengusap mata karena baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya beberapa detik yang lalu. “Ah, selamat pagi, _ahjumma_ tersayang!” sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senang. “Hari Minggu ini sepertinya cerah sekali!”

“Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu hari ini memang cerah,” gerutu Park Eun Hee selaku pemilik apartemen yang disewa oleh Lu Han, “tapi itu karena kaubangun tidur jam sepuluh pagi, tahu! Apa saja sih, yang kaulakukan semalaman?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya,” laki-laki berusia 23 tahun itu mulai berpikir, “hanya menulis di kafe, tidak sengaja pulang pukul 12 malam karena terlalu asyik bekerja, dan menemukan kucing jalanan malang saat sedang hujan deras.”

Eun Hee hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. “Dan lagi-lagi kamu bangun siang seperti ini. Seorang pria dewasa seharusnya tidak bangun sesiang ini! Ayo, cepat rapikan kamarmu dan buang semua kucing itu di tempat sampah!”

Lagi-lagi Lu Han melirik ke arah hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kris, si kucing siberia berbulu putih, masih bergelung di atas selimut dekat kakinya. Di sebelahnya ada Lay sang _american shorthair_ yang masih kelelahan setelah berburu tikus semalam. Sementara itu, Tao si wajah hitam—yang merupakan ras _birman_ , sepertinya—sepertinya sudah bangun lebih pagi dari pemiliknya dan sedang berusaha membangunkan Chen sang _russian blue_ yang paling lelap tidurnya di antara semua penghuni rumahnya.

Jauh di balik meja tempat tidur, sang pendatang baru telah membuka mata dan bersembunyi.

“Oh, halo, kawan baru!” sapa Lu Han dengan ceria ketika ia menjumpai sang kucing _munchkin_ berwarna jingga tersebut. “Selamat datang di apartemen Lu Han yang sangat keren ini beserta dengan kucing-kucing lain yang siap membantumu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Ayo, kawan-kawan semua, perkenalkan diri kalian!”

Bak dikomando oleh jenderal perang, keempat kucing lain langsung melompat dari tempat tidur sang penulis _freelance_ dan mengerubungi kucing kecil yang ketakutan itu, sementara Lu Han masih asyik mengelus kepala _munchkin_ barunya. “Namamu adalah ....”

Sial. Dia kehabisan ide.

“Lu Han! Aku tidak bercanda soal ini!”

Dan lagipula, saat ini ada urusan yang lebih penting dari sekadar memberi nama baru—ia harus merayu Nyonya Eun Hee agar dapat menerima kucing-kucingnya.

* * *

Hari itu, tidak sengaja pemutar musik di laptop Lu Han memainkan lagu-lagu EXO-M.

Dulu, salah satu pelayan kafe pernah memperkenalkannya pada grup ini karena namanya sama dengan salah satu personil boyband tersebut, yaitu Lu Han. Sejak saat itu, ia menamai semua kucingnya dengan nama anggota EXO-M.

Semua, kecuali satu.

Ketika pulang dari kafe, Lu Han langsung menghampiri sang _munchkin_ pemalunya.

"Namamu Xiumin," ucapnya dengan bangga.

Dan kucing itu membalas dengan suara meong yang begitu imut didengar.

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Xiumin untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehidupan sebagai kucing peliharaan.

Tidak hanya Lu Han yang dengan baik hatinya memberi makanan setiap hari, namun para anggota keluarga yang lain juga sudah dilatih untuk mengambil makanan sendiri jika lapar.

"Tempatnya ada di sini," kata Tao sambil menunjuk ke arah laci paling bawah di dapur di apartemen Lu Han. "Kau hanya perlu menariknya dan, tada! Pemilik kita sudah mengisinya dengan makanan!

Xiumin hanya bisa melongo melihat isi laci tersebut. Ini antara Lu Han yang pada dasarnya memang seorang pemalas atau memiliki kepribadian yang baik hati? Karena laci itu sudah mirip dengan kolam renang yang berisi makanan kucing.

"Jangan makan banyak-banyak, Xiumin!" Chen berteriak dari depan televisi, "nanti kamu sakit perut!"

Ups. Lambung Xiumin sudah begah sekarang—dengan kaki yang pendek dan perut yang menyentuh lantai saking penuhnya, ia sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi!

* * *

Setiap malam, Lu Han selalu mengelus-elus semua kucing peliharaannya.

Namun hanya Xiumin yang bisa tidur tepat di samping bantal Lu Han—tepat di depan wajahnya, malahan. Alam bawah sadar Lu Han yang biasanya aktif mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya selama tidur saja tahu kalau ada Xiumin di dekatnya—ketika di saat yang sama Kris malah ditendang dari tempat tidur pemiliknya.

* * *

Suatu hari, apartemen Lu Han terlihat begitu rapi.

Dan Eun Hee bahkan tidak tahu jenis gempa bumi apa yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, tapi ya sudahlah; ada kucing ataupun tidak, Lu han adalah penyewa kamar paling berantakan yang pernah dilihatnya, dan kejadian ini adalah berkat dari surga.

"Tapi ... semua barang-barangku?" sang penulis _freelance_ mengeluh. "Kertas-kertas yang kutaruh di meja makan? Keripik kentang yang kutinggal di sofa? Panci yang ada di rak gelas? Aku tidak tahu ke mana barang-barangku berada, _ahjumma!_ "

"Ya ... nikmati sajalah kerapian ini, Lu Han," jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu pria tersebut dan tersenyum meledek, sementara yang dihibur hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dalam depresi—bahkan kucing-kucingnya tidak mau memberitahu apa pun mengenai fenomena alam ini.

* * *

Kerapian itu terjadi lagi esok harinya, saat Lu Han pulang dari aktivitas menulis hariannya.

* * *

Dan keesokan harinya.

* * *

Dan hari-hari berikutnya sampai akhirnya satu minggu penuh pun berlalu dan rasa penasaran Lu Han memuncak.

"Ayo mengaku!" seru pemuda itu dalam kekesalan diikuti oleh pandangan aneh dari kelima kucingnya. "Kalian kan, yang merapikan rumahku? Ayo, akui sajalah sekarang!"

"Bagaimana caranya kucing merapikan rumah, _babo_?" Eun Hee geleng-geleng kepala melihat salah satu penyewa apartemennya menjadi gila hanya karena ada pembantu misterius yang membersihkan ruangannya. "Kecuali kucingmu bisa berubah menjadi manusia, baru aku percaya pada apa yang tadi kaubilang sebagai hiporetis."

"Tapi hanya itu hipotesis yang kupunya!" Lu Han menyahut frustrasi. "Dan bacanya hipotesis, bukan hiporetis!"

"Tapi kucing tidak bisa menyapu,” Eun Hee membela argumentasinya dengan semangat. “Atau merapikan rak piring. Lihat saja si kaki pendek yang baru saja kauadopsi--mana mungkin dia melakukannya sendirian. Kalau hipotesismu benar, mungkin seluruh kucing peliharaanmu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat tinggi sampai-sampai mereka bisa berkomplot untuk membuatmu kebingungan."

Seakan tahu kalau namanya disebut-sebut, Xiumin langsung bersembunyi di balik tumit tuannya. Sebagai pemerhati binatang, Lu Han langsung mengangkat _munchkin_ jingga tersebut dan mengelusnya dalam dekapan seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan iri Kris serta Lay.

"Yah, mungkin suatu hari kamu akan mengaku." ujar Lu Han sambil mencium kening Xiumin. "Iya kan, sayang?"

Yang ditanya hanya bergelung manja dalam dekapan pemiliknya.

* * *

Hari ini, Lu Han memutuskan untuk mengintai rumahnya sendiri demi membuktikan kebenaran yang ada.

Jadi, saat semua kucing peliharaannya tertidur lelap, ia menyembunyikan _handycam_ di balik kabinet dapur atas berisi _ramyeon_ dan mengotori dapurnya di pagi hari saat membuatkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah berusaha memeriksa sudut peletakan kameranya agar tepat mengenai semua sudut tersembunyi di dapur. Selain itu, dengan mengotori dapur dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, mungkin kucing-kucingnya akan berbaik hati untuk membersihkannya.

Saat kembali ke tempat tidur, Chen nyaris saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Lu Han harus mengelusnya berkali-kali agar kembali terlelap dan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

* * *

Ketika seisi apartemen sudah tertidur, Lu Han mengendap-endap ke dapur dan mengamati isi _handycam_ -nya di sana, agar tidak ketahuan oleh (para) pengintai yang berdiam di rumahnya.

“Kalau mau dipikir-pikir, hipotesisku bodoh juga ya,” gumam Lu Han sambil mempercepat video rekaman. “Mana mungkin kucing berubah menjadi manusia?”

Lalu dalam sekejap, _munchkin_ peliharaannya masuk ke dalam layar.

Dan berubah menjadi sesosok manusia seumurannya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, setelah berada di kafe markas menulisnya selama tiga puluh menit, ia mengemas barang-barangnya dan kembali ke apartemen dengan diam-diam. Dengan melewati jalur belakang, ia mencapai dapur dengan seketika.

“Xiumin, ada apa?”

Demi mendengar suara Lu Han, kucing—ralat, manusia—itu langsung menoleh dan membeku di tempat.

“Kaumau berubah menjadi kucing lagi?” Lu Han lanjut menginterogasi orang asing di rumahnya itu sambil masuk ke dalam apartemennya. “Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, dan aku butuh bukti langsung darimu. Sekarang, aku sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Jelaskan padaku.”

Ah, penyamaran Xiumin terbongkar sekarang. Sepertinya akan sulit baginya untuk kembali menjadi kucing _munchkin_ imut yang seperti dulu. “Ah, maafkan aku! Tempat tinggalmu itu kotor sekali—sama sekali tidak layak huni, sepertinya—jadi aku memutuskan untuk membersihkannya sendiri.”

“Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku?” Lu Han bertanya kebingungan. “Kan aku jadi kebingungan. Kupikir ada yang menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan berniat untuk mencuri sesuatu, makanya orang itu membersihkan semuanya.”

Xiumin malah melongo. “Kau … tidak marah?”

“Tidak juga, kok!” Ia melemparkan senyum polos. “Aku hanya bingung, soalnya aku jadi tidak tahu barang-barangku ke mana. Tapi karena kamu yang merapikannya, aku jadi merasa lebih tenang untuk membiarkanmu melakukannya.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Maksudku adalah,” Lu Han berdeham sebentar, “yah, kautahu sendiri, ekonomi semakin sulit, dan gaji pembantu semakin mahal saja ….”

Sebuah jitakan keras mampir ke atas kepala penulis _freelance_ tersebut—rupanya kalau _munchkin_ sedang kesal, kemarahannya tidak boleh dianggap enteng.

* * *

Setiap hari, Lu Han akan pergi menulis, sementara Xiumin bersantai di rumah dalam tubuh manusia. Kecuali saat ingin tidur dan ada orang lain yang masuk ke rumah, pemuda yang umurnya ternyata sebulan lebih tua dari Lu Han itu tidak terlalu suka berubah menjadi kucing. Kebiasaan itu pun hanya bertahan sampai sang tuan rumah teringat untuk membeli kasur ekstra bagi Xiumin setelah melihat iklan diskon 70% di supermarket dekat kafe. Sejak saat itu, Xiumin tidak lagi tidur di samping kepala Lu Han.

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kadang-kadang Lu Han membuat makan siang untuk Xiumin. Sebagai pembantu yang baik, kadang-kadang Xiumin menunggu Lu Han dengan masakan _gourmet_ untuk makan malam di dapur, lalu makanan buatan Lu Han tergeletak di tempat sampah setelah digigit sekali.

Sebagai teman yang baik, kadang-kadang kalau Lu Han mampat ide dan pulang cepat ke rumah, mereka berdua akan menonton film bersama, sementara kucing-kucing lain diajak duduk di pangkuan dan dielus bersama.

* * *

Suatu ketika saat mereka sedang menonton drama televisi, Lu Han bertanya, “Hei, Xiumin. Selama ini, kucingku berkata apa tentangku?”

“Mereka bilang, kamu bodoh.”

Lay mengeong paling keras sebagai tanda setuju, diikuti oleh Kris, Chen, dan Tao sebagai latar suara.

“Dasar kucing-kucing nakal,” Lu Han tertawa dan pura-pura jahat, “aku akan membuang kalian kembali ke jalanan kalau kalian masih meledek tuanmu! Rawr!” Ia kembali menoleh ke arah teman seapartemennya. “Sekarang mereka bilang apa?”

“Mana kutahu?” Xiumin mengangkat bahu dan meraup _popcorn_ lagi. “Aku tidak ada dalam bentuk kucingku.”

“Kalau begitu, berubahlah menjadi kucing.”

 _Popcorn_ malang tersebut melayang ke helaian rambut Lu Han.

* * *

_/ 1 pesan diterima /_

_/ Buka /_

_/ Pulang cepat, ya. Aku masak bulgogi dan popcorn.—Xiumin /_

_/ Balas? /_

_/ Ya /_

_/ Aku lapar. Tunggu bentar, ya.—Lu Han /_

_/ Kirim pesan? /_

_/ Ya /_

_/ Pesan terkirim /_

* * *

“Kautahu, aku ini sebenarnya agen rahasia.”

Xiumin mengambil _popcorn_ segenggaman tangan di malam lain ketika dirinya dan Lu Han asyik menonton kelanjutan drama televisi yang mereka sukai. Saat ini, para tokoh yang mereka sama-sama tidak sukai sedang mendapatkan jatah berakting mereka, sehingga keduanya sama-sama bosan.

“Agen rahasia?” Lu Han terbelalak. “Benarkah?”

Xiumin mengangguk. “CIA, tepatnya. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa.”

“Kalu ini rahasia, mengapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?”

“Karena aku percaya padamu.”

Lu Han kembali menunjukkan ekspresi bodohnya. “Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kaukatakan.”

“Aku ditugaskan ke Korea Utara untuk melakukan pengintaian karena aku bisa berubah menjadi kucing,” Xiumin meneguk air sebentar dan bersiap-siap untuk menjelaskan panjang lebar. “Dan karena aku memiliki darah Korea, selain darah Amerika dan Cina.”

“Jadi kamu ini sebenarnya orang apa?”

“Macam-macam,” tangan Xiumin berusaha menghitung, “Amerika, Korea, Cina, Inggris, dan mungkin masih ada lagi yang tidak aku ketahui. Tapi yang paling dominan adalah Korea dan Cina, walaupun aku dan orang tuaku adalah warga negara Amerika.”

“Mengapa kamu bisa berubah menjadi kucing?”

Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa. “Sebuah penelitian yang dibiayai oleh pihak swasta menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan mereka atas persetujuan CIA. Karena hanya aku yang berhasil, aku disuruh menginfiltrasi daerah Korea Utara untuk melakukan penyelidikan dan mengirim pesan kepada mereka. Namun karena ada masalah, tempat pendaratanku terlalu jauh dari sasaran, sehingga aku harus terus bersembunyi sebagai kucing untuk mencapai daerah itu. Apalagi dengan kakiku yang pendek seperti ini, perjalanan menjadi semakin jauh karena harus berjalan kaki.” Ia kembali duduk tegak dan menoleh ke arah Lu Han. “Omong-omong, penyamaran yang bagus, kan?”

“Hm, bagus, sih,” teman serumahnya itu mengangguk. “Hanya pemikiran gilaku yang bisa menebak bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah seekor kucing. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tersesat ke sini?”

“Terlalu lama menjadi kucing membuat otakku terbiasa menjadi otak kucing,” Xiumin menerawang sedih. “Lama-lama, aku tidak hanya melupakan detail-detail memori, namun juga identitasku sebagai manusia. Itu sebabnya butuh waktu beberapa hari sebelum aku berani menampakkan diri padamu—aku masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuh manusia ini, walaupun hanya sebentar.”

Lu Han mengernyitkan kening. Kehilangan memori? Oke, itu efek samping yang sangat parah—tadinya dia juga ingin menjadi kucing, namun kini Lu Han membatalkan niatnya. “Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau menjadi kucing di Korea?”

“… sekitar 6 bulan, mungkin?” Xiumin berusaha menghitung dalam otak. “Aku juga agak lupa. Maaf, seperti yang kubilang tadi, kenanganku sudah banyak yang hilang.”

“Wow,” Lu Han terbelalak, “itu waktu yang cukup lama ….”

“Begitulah,” Xiumin menghembuskan napas panjang.

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat, Lu Han kembali bertanya dengan penasaran. “Lalu, misimu ke Korea Utara itu apa?”

“Itu … rahasia.”

“Tapi kaubilang padaku kalau kau itu agen CIA!”

“Sst!” Xiumin langsung menutup mulut Lu Han yang sedari tadi sudah mengepalkan tangan. “Jangan keras-keras, nanti ada yang mendengar!” omelnya terhadap laki-laki bodoh yang menjadi tuannya tersebut. “Intinya, aku ini agen CIA yang bisa menjadi kucing dan tersesat di Korea. Titik.”

“Oh, oke, maaf,” Lu Han mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk lambang perdamaian. “Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya kaubisa jadi kucing?”

“… aku juga sudah lupa soal itu. Penjelasannya sangat rumit, jadi cepat terlupakan. Semacam menggunakan DNA atau apalah itu … aku sudah lupa. Maaf, ya.”

“Tidak apa-apa, kok. Eh, lihat!” sebuah jari teracung ke adegan di drama televisi dan tangan kiri meraup _popcorn_. “Sepertinya mereka akan berciuman! Ayo kita tonton!”

* * *

Mungkin karena Lu Han memang seorang yang bodoh, atau karena baginya Xiumin sudah cukup aneh dengan kemampuannya untuk berubah menjadi kucing, mereka berdua tidak pernah membahas hal tersebut lagi. Dan hidup kembali berjalan dengan tenang. Namun ada beberapa saat ketika Xiumin terpaksa harus berubah menjadi kucing dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Lu Han mengenai apa yang dialaminya.

Misalnya, ketika bos Lu Han mengunjungi pekerja _freelance-_ nya secara mendadak di apartemennya, Xiumin terpaksa bersembunyi dalam rupa _munchkin_ selama nyaris dua jam. Kata pria Cina-Korea itu, dia merasa nyaris menetap dalam tubuh kucing, sementara perasaan kemanusiaannya mulai sulit diraih, seperti kasus dulu sebelum ia meraih kemampuannya kembali untuk bolak-balik menjadi manusia dan kucing.

“Mungkin aku tidak terbiasa bergonta-ganti tubuh lagi,” tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil. Lu Han hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan khawatir.

“Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau menetap dalam tubuh manusia saja,” ujarnya dengan penuh perhatian. “Kamu sebagai _munchkin_ memang lucu, tapi aku lebih suka kamu sebagai manusia.”

* * *

Saat Xiumin sedang mengajari Lu Han cara bertahan hidup dengan memasak sendiri—mengingat tuan rumahnya itu tidak terlalu bisa mempertahankan nyawanya sendiri dengan menyediakan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri (ini pun sudah menggunakan tata bahasa terhalus untuk menggambarkannya)—ia memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan sebelum telur mata sapi yang ada di wajan menjadi matang.

“Namaku sebenarnya Kim Minseok,” ucapnya secara mendadak. “Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu.”

“Itu lebih cocok untukmu,” Lu Han mengangguk setuju dan mencoba untuk mengulangi nama yang baru saja didengarnya. “Kim Minseok. Minseok. Xiumin, Minseok. Minseok. Tuh kan, nama aslimu lebih cocok daripada nama yang kuberikan untukmu.”

“Dan aku juga baru sadar mengapa aku bisa menjadi manusia,” tambah Minseok. “Itu karena aku ingin sekali mengenalmu lebih dekat lagi. Kaulah yang pertama kali bersikap baik kepadaku, walaupun aku hanyalah seekor kucing jalanan saat itu. Kau yang merawatku dan memberikanku alasan untuk menikmati hidup.” Pemuda itu kemudian menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya ke kabinet bawah dapur apartemen mereka. “Setiap kali aku melihatmu dan betapa berantakannya rumahmu, aku ingin sekali membalas kebaikanmu dengan merapikan semua kekacauan di rumahmu. Walau saat itu aku hanya seekor kucing jalanan, aku juga menjaga kebersihan, tahu.”

“Sudah terlihat kok, sebenarnya,” Lu Han mengiyakan, “di antara semua kucing yang pernah kutemui, kaulah yang bulunya paling bersih.”

“Intinya, kaulah alasan mengapa aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Dan kau juga yang menjadi alasanku untuk menikmati hidup normal sebagai manusia yang bebas, bukannya sebagai agen rahasia yang harus menipu diri sendiri. Bersamamu, aku ingin menjalani hidupku sebagai diriku sendiri.”

Xiumin menatap kedua netra Lu Han dalam-dalam, dan di momen yang sama tersebut Lu Han bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat pancaran rasa terima kasih, ucapan syukur, dan persahabatan (ataukah lainnya?) dalam hitam di tengah lautan putih yang memikat.

“Terima kasih banyak, Lu Han.”

“Kembali kasih, Minseok.”

* * *

“Lu Han, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan ke Pulau Jeju?”

“Hah? Apa kau tidak takut ketahuan dengan rupa manusiamu? Minseok, yang benar saja!”

“Tenang saja, aku bisa berubah menjadi kucing selama perjalanan. Lalu aku bisa menjadi manusia di hotel. Lagipula, sepertinya misiku sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Aku sudah tidak pernah melaporkan apa pun selama nyaris setahun, mungkin mereka sudah tidak peduli denganku.”

“Kalau begitu, rencananya adalah ….”

“Kita terbang dari Seoul ke Jeju dengan pesawat, membawa seluruh pasukan EXO-M kita ke sana, dan bersenang-senang selama tiga hari karena kau telah dipromosikan sebagai pekerja tetap. Aku bersama Kris dan lainnya akan bersembunyi dan tidur di koper, sementara kau naik pesawat sebagai penumpang. Lalu kita cari kendaraan ke hotel, kemungkinan besar taksi, lalu sesampainya di kamar hotel aku akan beristirahat dalam tubuh manusia sebelum kembali berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pulau. Rencana yang bagus, bukan? Tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari empat jam.”

“Ya, kupikir itu ide yang bagus. Jadi, kapan kita akan melakukannya?”

“Tentu saja secepatnya, _babo._ Aku sudah merencanakan semua tempat yang akan kita kunjungi dan memesan hotel serta tiket pesawat. Semuanya sudah siap. Kita bisa menjalankan rencana jalan-jalan kita tiga hari lagi.”

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian ketika mereka benar-benar melaksanakan rencana jalan-jalan tersebut, Minseok terbangun dengan sendirinya di dalam koper.

Hei, dia seharusnya tertidur kan? Pada jam seperti ini, mereka seharusnya masih ada di pesawat dari Seoul!

… tapi yang dilihatnya adalah kandang.

“Lu Han?” Perlahan Minseok bertanya dengan ekspresi sedikit ketakutan. “Hoi, Lu Han?”

Tidak ada reaksi. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi pada tuannya—mungkin mereka diculik dan dia dikurung di dalam kandang seperti ini? Apa pun kemungkinan yang terjadi, seumur-umur Minseok tidak pernah dikurung dalam kandang, bahkan saat percobaan terkutuk itu sedang dilakukan atasnya. “Kris? Chen? Tao? Lay? Kalian ke mana?”

Ah, tidak ada suara selain deru mobil yang melaju.

“Hei, kita sedang ke mana? Tolong! Tolong!”

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar menyapa daun telinga Minseok.

_/ (“Ah, akhirnya kaubangun juga, Minseok!”) /_

Nada suara di dalamnya terdengar begitu ceria, walaupun hanya lewat pengeras suara. Mungkin Minseok terjebak dalam sebuah kandang di sebuah mobil yang sudah dimodifikasi untuk membawa banyak barang di bagian bagasinya.

_/ (“Seharusnya kau tidak bangun sekarang, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu tujuan kita ke mana, iya kan?”) /_

Dengan ragu, Minseok mencoba untuk berbicara. “Lu—Lu Han? Itu kau?” Kekhawatiran Minseok semakin membuncah. “Lu Han, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Lu Han, jawab aku! Kau baik-baik saja kan, di sana?”

_/ (”Aku tidak apa-apa, Minseok. Justru kau yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri.”) /_

“Apa kautahu apa yang terjadi sekarang?” Minseok berusaha menenangkan diri. Benar juga kata Lu Han. Saat ini dia tidak tahu keberadaan teman satu apartemennya tersebut, namun dalam kondisi ini dialah yang terjebak dalam kandang, sehingga seharusnya ia mencari cara untuk membebaskan diri. “Lu Han? Ada apa?”

_/ (“Hahaha! Aduh, mendengar suaramu itu, lucu sekali!”) /_

“Lucu apanya?”

_/ (“Iya, aku sedang mendengarkan suara meong-mu diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa manusia. Ah, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Minseok. Apa kau memedulikan aku sebegitu besarnya?”) /_

“Tentu saja, dasar _babo!_ Aku kan menumpang di apartemenmu dan selalu membersihkan dapur yang kaubuat berantakan, tidak mungkin kalau aku tidak peduli!”

Tunggu. Kalau mau dipikir lagi, bagaimana ceritanya sampai Lu Han bisa berhadapan dengan mesin yang bisa menerjemahkan suara kucing ke dalam bahasa Korea? Penculik mereka pastilah bukan penculik pada umumnya. Ada sebuah rahasia yang selama ini tersimpan … kalau tidak, mengapa ada pengeras suara di dalam bagasi mobil?

Tidak mungkin.

_/ (“Nah, itulah letak kesalahan terbesarmu. Kau terlalu percaya padaku.”) /_

Diam-diam, Minseok merasa seperti ingin menangis. “Tolong, jangan bilang bahwa instingku mulai memudar,” pintanya sambil berusaha menahan segala perasaan yang mulai bercampur aduk. “Tolong, jangan bilang kalau aku salah memercayaimu. Lu Han, tolong ….”

_/ (”Iya, Minseok. Namaku agen Lu Han, selamat datang di Korea Utara. Kebetulan kita bertemu.”) /_

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, benar. Ceritanya hanya sampai situ. Selamat berandai-andai, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Minseok setelah ini. Dan Lu Han menjadi terlalu jahat? Sayangku, ini AU. Lu Han yang bodoh itu boleh jadi apa saja, kan?
> 
> Oh Tuhan yang ada di surga apa yang baru saja hambamu ini lakukan orz
> 
> Sebenarnya kalau bukan karena ada Kim yang berulang tahun, mungkin fic ini tidak akan ada. Apalagi plotnya yang begitu aneh seperti ini ... untungnya, ada Monic dengan 'resource in rescue'--dia menyuruh saya untuk mencari-cari tentang Animorph yang jujur saja sangat membantu. Lalu dia ingin membunuh saya karena akhir cerita yang sedemikian rupa.
> 
> Kim, saya juga belum mau mati, lho. Jadi selamat ulang tahun ke-17 dan maaf terlambat. Cie yang resmi sudah legal. Salam sayang dari Livia.
> 
> *kabur ke pojokan FFN yang aman tentram*


End file.
